


Criminal Art

by hunter_titan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_titan/pseuds/hunter_titan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Kirschstein was a College Art teacher who had found himself having odd dreams about a criminal who'd recently been reported dead in the newspapers.<br/>Being the rationalist he is, Jean thought nothing of it. That was until a certain "dead" criminal came waltzing into his classroom as a life drawing model. Very, VERY alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Criminal Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction (the first that I've typed up and posted anyway) so I'm a bit nervous.  
> I was just gonna do a little ficlet but then I ended up planning out a whole story in my sleep and then fuck.  
> This is just the start, I'll hopefully get the next chapter up in a few days :)  
> I hope you like it!  
> My Tumblr is Mimi-is-a-unicorn

"Eren!" Jean bolt up right. His breathing was heavy, his body was sweaty and is palms were clammy.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, he swung his legs over the side of his bed.

Trying not to focus on the aching pain growing in the back of his head, he glanced over at his bed side table where Monday's news paper was still lying.

Sighing, he reached over to the paper and stared at the front page.

Jean was now far too familiar with face staring out of the newspaper. The Opal eyes, The sharp jaw line, the messy brown hair. Well, Jean was familiar with the face from his dreams anyway. Jean had never actually met Eren Jaeger in person. He had heard about him on the news once or twice last year, stating that he was a serious criminal and warning people to stay away from him (though not giving a specific reason why), and then last monday Jaeger was pronounced dead in the papers.

Shaking his head, Jean put the paper down and looked at his clock. 3:46.

"Oh fucks sake." He whined. What was the point on going back to sleep? He needed to be up at 4:00 anyway.

Standing up and stretching out his arms, the blonde headed towards the hall way and down the stairs into the kitchen.

He flipped on the kettle, made himself some coffee then went back upstairs to get dressed into something suitable and set off to work.

Jean's an artist. Or was anyway. Now he just works as a teacher at an art college. The pay was better, and it was constant. He didn't have to worry about when he would make another sale and get payed and he didn't have to waste time promoting himself and going around handing out flyers, but be didn't enjoy it as much as being an artist. 

 ~~~

"Kirschstein! Your late!" The deputy head of the college came storming up to him.

"Levi it's 6:30! How in the hell am I late?" Jean huffed. He never really talked back to Levi but today was an exception.

Levi seemed slightly taken back by Jeans comment but composed himself, quickly regaining his ice-cold look.

"Kirschstein, if I say you're late then you're late." The tiny man took a threatening step forward, "now move along."

Jean gulped. _Shit_. He thought. _The man might be short but he's fucking scary._

He quickly pushed past Levi and off to his first class of the day: Life Painting.

 ~~~

Pushing open the door, Jean made his way into the class. It was empty, the students don't arrive until 7:00. He sat down at his desk and sifted through some files trying to find the one he was looking for. Ah yes: _Life Models_.

The models would be there within 15 minutes and he needed to have the forms ready for them to fill out straight away. 

"Ok." Jean whispered to himself. 6:42. People will be arriving any second.

 

"Hello?" Jean looked up to see a young blonde boy poking his head through the door.

"Ah yes, hello!" Jean greeted the stranger "I'm Mr. Kirschstein, holding the Life drawing class. Are you one of the Models."

"Uh y-yes." The boy answered shyly.

 Jean was just about to speak when another voice interrupted him. A woman's.

"Armin stop blocking the door. Just go in."

A hand shoved the boy into the room, and after him sauntered the most stunning woman Jean had ever seen. Her glossy black hair hung beautifully over her shoulders, and her ice expression made her seem very intriguing. Jean couldn't take his eyes from her. That was until _he_ walked in. 

"Why are we doing this anyway! I'm trying to stay low Mikasa!" The boy who walked in after the ice princess was wearing a black hoodie, preventing Jean from see him fully. But all Jean needed was one look at the opal eyes. One look and he knew. Eren Jaeger.

 ~~~

"Lets just get this over and done with." The Cyan eyed boy huffed.

He pulled off the hoodie, pulling his t-shirt up at the same time to reveal tanned, chiseled abs. Jean was positive he'd stopped breathing.

"Whats the matter prof?" Jaeger smiled smugly, "liking what you see?"

"What? N-no I -"

But before Jean had a chance to defend (embarrass) himself, his students came flooding into the room.

Silently praising God, Jean began to address his class.

"Ok guys, today you're gonna be drawing some actual life models. The three are currently.. Uh.. stripping... When they're done if you wanna tell them how to pose and I'll leave you to your own creations today."

Jean got out his phone, ready to text his best friend, Marco, when one of the students interrupted.

"Sir, will you draw too?" Jean looked up, gawking at Krista. She must be joking!

"Yeah Sir, you used to do those competitions! If we could draw better than you we'd get a prize!"

Jean scowled at Connie, who in return smiled knowingly, raising an eyebrow and shooting a glance at the hot models. Jean and Connie had gone to highschool together, and as a prank, Connie had signed he and his girlfriend, Sasha, up to Jeans Classes.

"Yeah yeah sure..." Jean answered nonchalantly. He'll just draw the hot girl. Keep focus away from the supposedly "dead" criminal posing naked in his class room.

Unfortunately it didn't work out that way. The students chose who they wished to draw, and positioned them how they liked. And the model closest to Jean was - oh yes - Eren Jaeger.

Sasha had posed Eren sitting down on the floor, one knee up, arms and elbows folded - in an oddly sexual way - over his head.

Jean sighed, for the millionth time that day.

Starting with the boys feet, Jean slowly shaded every curve and dip of the boys legs, noticing several scars marking his otherwise perfect physique. A long scar travelled down the entirety of the boys right leg making Jean gulp.

Jean then skipped to drawing the waist, leaving anything which would make him blush until the end. By the time Jean made it up to the boys face it was nearly 8:30. He had so far counted at least 23 scars, and those were only from Eren's front.

At 8:50 the students all showcased their art, some were fantastic, others (Connie) weren't so good.

"Go on Kirschstein!" Connie yelled "who wins?"

"None of you. You're all shit" Jean half joked.

"Come of sir!" Krista begged, "let's get the models to judge!"

Jean sighed in agreement and placed his drawing next to the rest of the Classes.

After the three had put their clothes back on - bar Eren's T-shirt - they began to judge the drawings.

"I like this one!" Armin pointed at one of the students drawings enthusiastically.

"Don't be silly." Mikasa spoke coldly, "Mr. Kirschstein's work is clearly the most accurate. He's incorporated all of Eren's scars into the piece."

"Whaa?!?!" Eren  jumped and suddenly became very interested in what was going on.

"Eren I'm speaking." Mikasa glared daggers at Eren and then continued to praise Jeans work.

"Unfortunately he hasn't managed to capture Eren's soul in the drawing. However that's to be expected considering he doesn't actually know him." She finished.

"What do you think Eren?" Armin beamed, although he was clearly disappointed at how fast Mikasa had shot him down.

"I dunno" Eren shrugged nonchalantly, and then glanced at Jeans drawing, "you done a pretty good job I guess, horse face" 

And with that he turned round and began to walk towards the door, leaving Armin and Mikasa to admire the other art work and Jean to count all the scars that he could see on Eren's back. 6.


	2. We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean suffers from nightmares which leave him scared to go back to sleep.  
> We find out a bit about Eren's story.  
> Jean has an odd encounter... Or two.  
> (Briefly featuring a very worried Marco.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't expecting to get the next chapter up by today but here it is! Less than 12 hours later!  
> I'm still quite nervous about posting but it's exciting watching the hits go up :D  
> I hope you enjoy.

 

J: _'He called me horse face.'_

Jean had texted Marco the full details of the day. At first, Marco was reluctant to believe him, but soon enough he was fussing over Jeans well being and panicking that his best friend had just met a master criminal.

M: _'That's what you're worried about?!!'_

J: _'Well yeah! I don't look like a horse do I?!'_

M: _'_ _J_ _EAN!'_

J: _'Okay okay I'm sorry. But he didn't seem so dangerous'_

M:  _'So the scars didn't scare you then?'_ Marco had a point.

J: _'Well yeah but it's not like I'll see him again. Besides we don't even know what crimes he committed! The papers didn't say!'_

M: _'Of course they didn't say! It's too seriously to broadcast!'_

J: _'Good night Marco.'_

M: _'Jean!'_

M: _'JeaN!!'_

~~~

Jean was walking along an empty street, the sunset falling behind buildings in front of him. Suddenly he heard howling and footsteps behind him. Jean began to run, scared to look behind. Growling behind him got louder, Jean tried to run faster. The road just kept going. Never ending.

"Quick! In here!" He heard a voice. Jean looked to the right and saw an open door. Running into the building he shut the door behind him. the next thing he knew he was being pinned against the door by an all too familiar face.

"Shhh" Eren whispered into Jeans ear, "or the wolf will hear you."

Jean listened intently and realized he could no longer here the growling.

"What's going-" Jean began but was soon interrupted

"Shhh" Eren placed a finger on Jeans lips and slowly lent in until his face was just inches from Jeans. Eren slowly removed his finger and replaced it with his slightly chapped lips, kissing him gently and slowly. Jean closed his eyes and just as he began to kiss back he felt Eren pull away. He opened his eyes just in time to see Eren being torn to shreds by a big black wolf with a menacing laugh.

~~~

"Eren!!" Jean bolted up right. The dream felt different now that he'd actually met Eren.  He looked over at his bedside table. 1:36. 

"Ah fuck " Jean layed back down on his bed.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Came a seductive voice next to Jean.

 _What the fuck_.

"Did you have a bad dream?" As the voice spoke it seemed to get lower and lower until it was nearly a growl. Jean turned his head to see Eren Jaeger slowly transforming into a humongous wolf. The wolf smiled a devilish smile and then pounced, right for Jean. All jaws and teeth.

~~~

"AAhhhhhh!!!!" Jean awoke with a start.

 _What the actual fuck._ He thought, _Well that was a new one._

  He quickly pinched his arm to make sure he wasn't still dreaming then got up and rushed straight down stairs to make himself a cup of coffee. He didn't care what time it was. He was NOT going back to sleep. Actually what even was the time? Jean looked at the clock on his kitchen wall. 4:52? Shit he was late!. Wait. No. It's saturday.

"Aw fuck.." Jean whined to himself, "4:50 on a Saturday? That is not how I wanna start my weekend."

He flopped down on his living room sofa and turned the TV on.

' _The body of master criminal Eren Jaeger has gone missing from the morge. Jaeger was pronounced dead on Monday morning, to the relief of many police and field agents, how ever the disappearance of his body has caused much alarm, forcing the authorities to wonder if Jaeger really was dead, or if he had somehow managed to fool the police AND the pathologists.'_

Jean sat in a stunned silence.

 _Holy fuck._ He thought, _That really WAS him I met yesterday._

 ~~~

"It's nice to see you Mr. Kirschstein!" Krista smiled from her place behind the counter.  Jean had no idea she'd gotten a part time job at his local supermarket and was a little shocked to see her there.

"Yes, you too Krista!" He forced a smile, despite every muscle in his face trying to stop him.

"Krista stop flirting with the customer." Annie Leonheart, Jeans regular server, spoke from the next counter, still seeming very uninterested.

"She's not flirting with him." A scary looking woman from across the hall spoke sharply. Jean was sure he recognized her as a history student from the campus across from his college, but decided not to hang around and ask. No sir. She looked far too pissed off.

So he finished up paying and started to make his way home.

 ~~~

 _How did they find me?_ Eren thought angrily, whilst sitting on the roof of a building over looking a street.

"I DIED." He whined, "and they still fucking find me."

News of his bodies disappearance had caused an up roar, so they'd sent out some men to have a look around and _somehow_ they had managed to find him.

Now you're probably wondering who _they_ are.

 _They_ are not only the police and government, but a criminal group too.  A group Eren pissed off so badly that he was branded as a "master criminal."

'Wolf Street' is the name of the organization. They're so well formed that they have sections within the main group. These sections each have between 4-8 members, and each section specialises in a different sort of crime. So, as you can imagine, there's a lot of members.

Eren was part of the organization once. Not only was he part of it but he was born there. All 19 years of his life were spent there. And because he was the only ever child to be born inside the organization (and his father was it's head) it was decided that he would specialises in every form of crime there was. He was most renowned for his skills in torture.

"Up here!" Came a voice from behind, snapping Eren out of his day dream. He had to get away. But how?  Looking down, he noticed that there was an alleyway on the other side of the street. He could lose them down there.

He jumped down from the 3 story building not phased in the slightest, and started to run for the alley.

~~~

Jean glanced at his watch. 10:03. He'd already been up for 5 hours, and he was sure he looked every bit as tired as he felt. 

"get out of my way!" 

Jean turned his head to see a guy in a hoodie running towards him, but before he had time processed what was going on and actually move, it was too late. The guy went flying into him, almost rugby tackling him sideways into an alley that was next to him.

Jean landed with a thud and the other man landed on top of him. Jean looked up at the culprit, ready to give him a piece of his mind, but when he saw the face above him he was speechless.

"We meet again prof" Jaeger winked from above him. Jean was about to say something when they heard a voice.

"This way!"

Eren jumped up, pulling Jean up with him, and pulled both of them into a crevice in the wall.

"What's goin-"

"Shhh, they'll find us." Eren interrupted.

 _This feels oddly familiar,_ Jean thought.

"You're Eren Jaeger!" Jean whispered as dramatically as possible.

"Yes I am." Eren smiled smugly.

"Criminal master mind!" Jean continued.

"Now, now, don't spoil me." Eren laughed to himself.

"Down in the alley!" A voice called.

Eren froze.

 _Oh my God._ Jean thought, _who could these people be that a master mind like Jaeger is this terrified of them?_

Footsteps began to sound at the beginning of the Alley, echoing through our the tight space. Jean shut his eyes, and was scared to open them, but when he eventually did, there was a pair of black shoes attached to some dark trousers standing just on the other corner of the crevice. Jean was scared to look up at the man's face in case the movement would be seen. So he continued to stare at the feet until they turned around and walked away.

He wondered how the person didn't see them, but he wouldn't complain. They were alive after all.

The footsteps in the alley faded and the voices spoke about Looking somewhere else.  

Jean looked at Eren who released a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Who were they?!?" Jean asked frantically, but still keeping his voice down.

Eren looked thoughtful for a second, and Jean thought he may actually get an answer, but then Eren's face tensed up, and he appeared cold and hard.

"None of your business horse face." He spat, before turning and quickly running down the alleyway.

_What the actual fuck._

Jean picked up his shopping bag and decided to make his way out of the Alley and back home. He had all day to ponder on this, so what was the point on staying here any longer.  

However, his plans were soon interrupted again when he saw 3 men standing at the end of the Alley, all in darkly coloured suits with similarly shaded shirts.

Jean turned around to leave in the opposite direction, only to realize they they had him surrounded.

"Don't worry Blondie," The tallest one spoke in a deep gravelly tone, "We just want to ask you some questions about the boy you were just smooching in this alley."

One of the men in front of Jean suddenly pulled out a big Brown bag and smiled menacingly. _Shit_. Jean gulped.


	3. House of Wolves.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean was taken for interrogation by some unknown men, but was let off lightly with no bruises.  
> Who were these men? And what does the supermarket cashier have to do with all this?  
> Jean is about to delve so deep into The House of Wolves that he can't escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo next chapter up the same day! Score!  
> I'm really excited about all of this! I have no idea how many chapters this is gonna have... To be completely truthful in just making most of it up as I go...  
> I know it's not brilliant but I'm enjoying the process :)

"I swear I have no idea what you're talking about!" Jean screamed as the man stepped forward, twirling the knife in his hands.

"Don't lie to me Blondie." The man bent down towards the chair that Jean was tied to, "we know you were with him in that Alley!"

"But not because I know him! He was just some guy that rammed into me in the street!" Jean pleaded as the man trailed the knife up from his chest, over his neck to his chin, "Please. Please! I'm begging you!"

The man with the knife stood up straight. "released him." The man turned away.

"What?" Jean asked in relief.

"But sir!" One of the men complained.

"No buts! Release him." A sigh erupted in the dark room and the man walked off. Two other men appeared and untied Jean from the chair, holding him down tightly. Jean Struggled to get away from their grip but they were too strong.

Picking Jean up they threw him outside. Leaving him in the middle of an empty street.

_What the fuck._

~~~

After the incident in the Alley, Jean had been bagged up and pushed into a car. He had no idea how far they had driven, or how long he had been in that building for, but it was now nearly 1 o'clock.

Luckily he'd been let off with no cuts or bruises, but he felt emotionally unable to stand, let alone figure out his way home.

_What was that? Who were they?_

"Are you alright?"  Jean looked up to see someone who looked like Annie, the supermarket cashier, walking towards him.

"A-annie?" Jean questioned. The tears in his eyes were stopping him from seeing properly.  

_Wait. When did I start crying?_

"Yes. You're Jean Kirschstein, right?" Jean nodded, "what are you doing in the middle of the-"

"Annie!" The door of the building Jean had been hostage in flung open and a tall man with long brown hair and glasses walked out, "Stop talking to the throw away and get in here. We have a meeting soon."

"The throw away?" Annie looked a Jean, then up at the man wilfully "Grisha, let me take him home."

The man sighed and nodded, then closed the door and left Annie to help Jean up.

"What's going on?" Jean begged, trying to stifle his tears.

"Wolf Street." Was all Annie said before shoving Jean into her car.

~~~

The rest of the journey back to town was silent. Not that Jean minded, he needed the quiet, and he felt as though Annie didn't like to talk very much.

But she didn't take him back to his own house.

"This next right turn up here." Jean pointed out as they drove though the town, but Annie drove past it.

"That's ok.. uh, the next one is fine too." But she drove past that one as well.

"Um..." Jean didn't know what to say. She just kept driving straight, and then made a sharp left turn.

 _Where the hell is she going?_  

She stopped outside a large white house with a blue door, blue window frames and a blue roof.

"Where are we?" Jean asked, but Annie didn't answer. She just got out of the car and knocked on the door, with Jean stumbling after her.

The door was opened by the same gorgeous black haired woman from the life drawing class.

_What?_

"Annie!" It was the first time Jean had seen her smiled, and he quickly noticed Annie was smiling to.

"I missed you Mikasa." Annie spoke, and Jean felt a hint of emotion in her voice for the first time.

Mikasa's smile beamed and she practically jumped onto Annie, embracing her in a tight hug.

_Oh._

The two pulled away and both began to laugh heartedly. Smiling to each other, both girls leaned in and -

_OH._

"Mikarin? Who's at the door sis?" Eren came waltzing round the corner and paused as soon as he saw Annie, "what's she doing here?"

"Eren relax. Annie won't expose us." Mikasa snapped, and then she turned back to Annie "but just wondering, why are you here, Annie?"

Annie stepped out of the way to reveal a tired and desheviled Jean standing in the driveway.

"Hi...?" Jean muttered.

~~~

"Eren this is all your fault!" Armin fussed over Jean, "you should have made sure he was ok!"

"Made sure _HE_ was okay? They were after _ME_. Not him." Eren was clearly angry.

"Eren that doesn't matter. He's a person. And you're the reason he was taken to the wolves!" Mikasa glared at her brother, "Armin, take Jean upstairs and sort him out. Annie, they'll be expecting you back soon, you have a meeting, do you not? I need to speak to Eren."

The living room emptied and left the two siblings scowling at each other.

"Eren you can't be so ignorant!" Mikasa yelled, "you're endangering the public! That was why we _left_  Wolf Street!"

"I know, I know, but.... Oh I dunno." Eren sighed and flopped down onto the sofa.

"Eren. The man is lucky he's still alive!" Mikasa continued.

"I know and I'm sorry!" Eren screamed before rushing into his room and slamming the door.

_God he's such a child._

~~~

"What's going on down there?" Jean asked Armin as he laid back on their spare bed.

"Mikasa is giving her brother a talking too. And he won't win." Armin answered straightly

"Huh," Jean shrugged, "who even are you guys?"

"Shhh, Jean, go to sleep."

~~~

It was dark. He had no idea where he was. Standing in the middle of a strange living room in an odd house.

"Where the hell am I?" Jean moaned.

Looking around he noticed a light on in the next room. Pushing the door open Jean saw Eren lying in the middle of the floor. Jean rushed in to check if he was breathing.

 _Crap_.

Shaking the boys shoulders Jean tried frantically to wake him up.

"He's dead Jean..." Came a voice from behind.

Jean froze.

 _Oh Crap_.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. A hand with claws. The claws digging into his skin.

"He's. DEAD." The voice screamed.

~~~

"Ahhhhhh" Jean felt like he could breath.

"Dude? Dude you ok?" Eren rushed into the room Jean had been sleeping in.

"Eren. Eren!" Jean clung to Eren's dirty grey t-shirt, sobbing into the material "you're alive. Oh God. Oh God."

"Yeah... Yeah I'm .... Alive?" Eren answered, clearly confused.

Jean just continued to sob onto his t-shirt, and Eren felt responsible for some reason. So he just sighed, scooched Jean over and laid down next to him. Comforting him.

"I'm here. I'm here." 


	4. Know My Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean wakes up in a strange house, trying to recall the events of the previous night.  
> Eren's story seems more complex than Jean initially thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to get this up yesterday but I was busy, knocking down my ceiling and insulating my house :D anyway, here it is! It's quite dialogue heavy, and it's not a particularly long chapter. I hope you don't mind. X

 Jean awoke to a gentle hand stroking the back of his neck.

"Ngh." He tried to roll over but a strong arm was wrapped around his waist preventing it.

"What the hell?" Jean sat up only to be faced with Eren Jaeger looking up at him with tired, half lidded eyes.

"Morning" Eren yawned. Jean jumped shoving Eren away from him.

"What? What's going on? Where the fuck am I? Why are you here?!?" Jean blurted out a series of more long winded questions before the events of last night came rushing back to him.

_Oh._

"Dude calm down!" Eren laughed.

"Calm down? Calm down!" Jean screeched, "I was kidnapped, the released and taken to the house of a master criminal, and then I wake up in bed with him! And I dont even swing that way!"

Eren raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"Sure.." He nodded sarcastically, before hoping of the bed and leaving the room.

_What the hell is that supposed to mean?!?!?!_

Jean sat up, and took the moment to have a look around the room.

It was a Duck Egg Blue shade, with pictures hanging from the walls. Jean got up to take a closer look. The largest picture was one of a family. When Jean examined it further, he realized it was Eren's family.  Eren and Mikasa looked around 6 or 7 years old in the picture. Mikasa was kneeling down, with Eren standing next to her with his hand on her head. Both were killing themselves laughing. As was the woman behind them. She was beautiful. Long Brown hair, the same shade as Eren's, and big Brown eyes with tanned skin. The longer Jean looked at her, the more like Eren she seemed to be. In fact, Eren was her spitting image, except for the eye colour. The colour of his eyes were more similar to the man who had his arm around the woman.

Jean realized he'd seen the man before. The man who was talking to Annie on that street.

_That was Eren's dad?_

Jean moved on to the next photo. This one was just of the Woman. She was laughing again, she looked so happy.

"She's beautiful..." Jean whispered to himself.

"Her name is Carla." Jean hadn't even heard Mikasa walk in, "She's Eren's mother, my adoptive mother."

She was carrying a small pile of folded clothes.

"And the man's Eren's father?" Jean asked, though he knew the answer.

"Yes." Mikasa spoke dryly, placing the clothes on the bed, "unfortunately."

With that, she left the room.

~~~

Jean assumed Mikasa had brought the clothes up for him to wear, so he quickly changed into them and went down the stairs.

Armin, was happily humming away in the kitchen, Mikasa was with him, cooking something, and Eren was sitting down with his head on the table, sulking.

"Hey..." Jean pulled out a chair and sat opposite him. Eren lifted his head, and immediately looked at Jean with a surprised look.

"Are you... In my clothes?" Jean paused, not knowing what to say, so Mikasa answered for him, explaining the Jean wouldn't fit into Armins clothes. Eren just shrugged and laid his head back down on the table.

"Jean," Mikasa began, "you can't stay here."

"But you can't go home either." Armin added, "you're involved in this now, and there's no escape."

"Involved in what?" Jean was even more worried now.

"Come." Eren stood up abruptly and walked off, Jean chasing close behind.

Jean was led back upstairs, and into another room. This room was dark with black out curtains blocking any light from outside. Eren gestured to a chair, so Jean did as he was told and sat down. A large screen was lined up across the wall, and a computer sat on a desk next to it.

"What I'm about to show you is very serious." Eren spoke, whilst shutting the door, "you mus'nt tell anyone."

Eren looked at Jean so intensely he thought he would explode. After Jean nodded, Eren continued to speak.

"My father had a dream, to create a world filled with the most intelligent, skilled people possible. But he went about it the wrong way.

"My father is incharge of the largest criminal organization in the world. With around 30 different sections, each group of people in Wolf Street are specialized in different crimes, ranging from torture, to hacking, to the most perfect robberies known to man."

Eren clicked a button on the computer and a video started playing on the screen. The man from the street - Eren's father - appeared on the flickering screen.

_'We are after the perfect world. A world where everyone is skilled and trained.  Because of our views and methods, we have been branded as a group of master criminals, but you couldn't be more wrong.'_

As Grisha Jaeger continued to talk, he walked around several different rooms; Gyms with people training, People dodging lasers, People sitting in front of computers typing in all sorts of codes.

_'Join us and you will become a master in whichever form you choose.'_

Grisha walked over towards a chair in the corner of a room, in the chair sat Carla, Eren's mother, and in her arms was a baby.

Grisha took the baby from Carla, holding it in his arms.

_'This is my son. My heir. He shall master every skill possible, and oneday... He shall take my place as head if Wolf Street... And hopefully, the new world.'_

The screen went black, the lights turned on. Jean gulped and looked to Eren.

Eren didn't look at Jean, but instead kept his eyes fixed on the blank screen as he spoke.

"When I was 11, there was a raid at the Wolf Street main base, where my family lived. Mikasa and I were at training when it happened, but my mother and father were home." Eren swallowed down the lump in his throat, and held back the tears, "my father just ran off and let my mother die."

Jean sat in a stunned silence.

_That's why Mikasa hated Grisha..._

"3 years ago, I ran of with Mikasa. Armin helped us escape. That's when the news started doing covers on me. We were 16. The only way we knew how to live was crime, so that's what we did."

Jean nodded.

"But we never hurt anyone. We were against hurting people... Unlike the Wolf Street. My father has been searching for us for a while. Searches were extreme when we first ran off, and then they died down, but now... He's started searching extremely all over again. We don't know why, we don't care. The difference is, this time he's out to kill us, not bring us back."

Jean nodded again.

"Oh for God's sake, say something!" Eren yelled.

But Jean didn't know what to say. This criminal? His life was nothing like Jean had imagined.

"Oh forget it." Eren growled, flinging open the door, "I don't know what I expected from someone who's had it so easy."

Jean could do nothing but watch as Eren stormed out of the room.

_What have I gotten myself into._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like like to get more chapters up as often as possible. If I can't get one up each day then I aim to get one up every other day. Hopefully it won't take any longer than that


	5. Down In The Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean has a tough decision to make, and when he once again finds himself down at Wolf Street, he finds his sanity being compromised by a certain hard headed criminal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, but I now know exactly where I'm going with this!  
> I needed to get some of Eren and Jean arguing in, or else they wouldn't be themselves, so here's a bit.  
> I have decided that this will be quite an angsty fic, because there aren't enough long, angsty Erejean fics like there are with Ereri or Destiel and other big ships.  
> Sorry if you're feeling attacked now that I've said that.

Jean found himself sitting in the room for a while, contemplating what he had just found out. He would have sat in there for far longer had Armin not come to get him.

"Listen Jean, you're in danger of you don't do what we advise." Armin spoke.

"...and what do you advise?" Jean asked, concerned about the answer. Armin paused in his step.

"You need to join Wolf Street."

~~~

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!?!?!?!" Jeans voice echoed down the stairs into the living room where the siblings sat.

"Looks like Armins broken the news to Jean...." Eren muttered. Mikasa just nodded in response.

"No. No no no no no!" Jean continued to scream, "the bastards kidnapped me! And then you expect me to join them????"

"And it looks like he's not letting Armin explain." Eren knew his sister wouldn't respond but he spoke anyway.

"For fucks sake Armin! I don't care if it's only for a while! I'm not fucking doing it!"

Eren and Mikasa heard loud footsteps on the stairs and Jean came storming into the living room.

"What the fuck is this about?!?" Jean yelled, "after warning me about them, you want me to join them?"

"Jean," Mikasa's cold voice got Jeans attention, "they will be tracing you all the time. This was the safest place for Annie to bring you yesterday, but if you stay here they will eventually find all of us."

"And if you leave here, they'll find you again and you'll probably spill everything about us, while they're torturing you to death." Eren spoke bluntly, "so either way we'd be fucked."

" _You'd_ be fucked? _I'm_ fucked!" Jean just wouldn't stop shouting, "and you think making me join them would help you? What if I still spilled?!?"

"You won't." Eren pushed his chair out and stood up. Getting right up in Jeans face, "if you do I will find you, and torture you in the most brutal way possible. I will slowly peel your skin off while you're still alive. I will break every one of your fingers and sew them back on again. I will carve off bits of your body and chop off all of your limbs and throw you out on the street so all you can do is sit and watch as women and children alike whisper as they walked by, hide when they see you, and fear to look at you."

Eren spat at Jean, who in return tried to swing a punch, but Eren caught his fist.

"Why don't I just kill you right now?" Eren threatened, "that way you wouldn't be a problem."

Jean yanked his fist out of Erens grip, and quickly turned away, storming towards the front door.

"Fine I'll join them." Jean stopped by the door and turned to Eren, "But you watch yourself next time Jaeger."

Jean spat at Eren's feet and charged out of the house.

~~~

"What are your skills then?" Grisha sat opposite Jean at a table in a white room.

"I'm an artist." Jean answered, forcing himself to make eye contact.

_So this is Eren's father huh?_

"Do you have any examples of your art?" Grisha asked.

"Uh yes, I brought my portfolio with me..." Jean placed a large black folder on the table and slid it over to Grisha, who opened it up, and began to flick through.

"This is good." He said whilst looking at a painting of a beach. It was a oil painting, painted from a balcony view from Jean's grandmother's home in france. In fact it was Jean's favourite of all of his art work.

Grisha continued to flip through until he came across a drawing that Jean couldn't see. Grisha snapped the portfolio shut very quickly, and looked back up at Jean with an expression that Jean couldn't quite identify.

"Everything ok?" Jean asked worriedly.

"Yes, yes!" Grisha nodded quickly, "we have a room ready for you tonight, we can try the physical tests tomorrow morning, to figure out what faction we shall place you in."

Jean nodded, and Grisha stood up and walked towards the exist.

"Annie, escort Mr. Kirschstein to the guest room." And with that he left.

Annie entered the room, gestured to Jean to follow her back out again. Jean did as he was told and followed Annie into a red hall way. The hall way went on for quite a while before Annie turned and opened a door to the left.

"In there." Annie turned and walked off.

_Ok then._

Jean walked into the room, expecting just another empty room with a bed in the middle, but he couldn't be more wrong.

He froze.

The room was the spitting image of Eren and Mikasa's guest room, the room that Jean had stayed in. It was the same colour, the same furniture units, even the same pictures hanging on the wall. All in the exact same positions.

_What on earth?_

"I hope you like the room."

Jean jumped. Grisha was standing in the doorway, and completely startled him.

"Uh, y-yes." Jean nodded, and Grisha walked off.

Jean spent that night lying in the bed, staring at the ceiling. Everywhere he looked he saw Eren. On the pictures on the walls, in the clothes he borrowed from the trio, on the bed when he remembered Eren lying next to him.

Jean rolled over and tried to force himself to sleep, but all he could see was Eren when he shut his eyes.

_No I don't swing that way!_

Jean sat up and reached for his portfolio. Flipping to a blank page and grabbing a pencil, Jean began to sketch.


	6. Deep In The Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean now has a place in the Wolf Street community and despite it being tiring, maybe it's not as bad as Eren made out?  
> Annie finds out about Jeans obsession with a certain sketching subject, but what is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter!  
> Jean us such a doofus!! But Eren isn't much better...

After a series of tests, they placed Jean as a planer and organizer; a brain behind all the action.

This made sense. Jean had a good memory, and his skills in art meant that he could sketch out drafts of buildings, and schemes, figuring out weaknesses.

The training quickly began. It was difficult and hard core. He had to learn basic fighting moves (well they say basic) and he needed to keep training his mind by staring at a screen for hours on end, doing challenges. He'd stare at the layout of a building for 10 minutes, and then he had 30 minutes to draw it from memory. He'd also have to take classes on basic building and structural engineering in order to figure out the week points and easy ways to break in and out of a building.

Jean spent all of his free time lying in bed trying to rest his brain.

They hadn't bothered swapping his room, apparently this was going to be his permanent bedroom. Despite the unsettling first night, Jean had become comfortable in the room quite quickly, so Grisha had been reluctant to move him.

Jean continued to sketch each night before bed. He found that if he didn't, it was difficult for him to get to sleep. However, he didn't keep those sketches in his portfolio. Not only were they not professional enough, but they were _far_ too personal; from Jeans mind, for Jeans eyes. For no one else.

On his first day off (his fith day there) Jean decided he would go out to an art shop. He bought some new paints and colouring pencils so that he could add colour to his drawings. He even bought a new folder, a bright turquoise like colour. Next he decided to stop of at a professional printer. He used the Vinyl Cutter to cut the word "restricted" in red lettering and stuck it onto his new folder.

When he got back to his room he stuck all his sketches into the folder, and began a new one... Until Annie barged into his room.

"JEAN!" Jean jumped up, and snapped his folder shut.

"What the fuck Annie?" Jean yelled, hugging his folder to his chest.

"There's a meeting on tonight to introduce all new recruits... Which are basically just you and that angry chic that Krista's dating." Annie shrugged.

"That Krista's...? What? Krista's a lesbian?" Jean asked shocked, but Annie ignored his question and Just walked towards him.

"What's that?" Annie pointed at his new folder quizzically, "you drawing? Show me."

Annie snatched the folder from Jeans arms, and started to flip through.

Jean saw her eyes widen so he instantly snatched it back off of her.

"Can't you see this says restricted!" Jean shoved the folder under his bed angrily. Annie didn't say anything for a good 30 seconds, eyes still wide in astonishment.

"Jean, I..." She almost looked sorry for a brief second, but quickly regained her impassive demeanour, "well, I'm permitted authorisation."

"By who?!" Jean yelled.

"I've helped you, Jean." Annie turned away, "that's all the authorisation I need."

She walked towards the hall, pausing in Jeans doorway.

"The meeting is at 7:00."

 ~~~

Jean didn't feel like drawing after that, so he got changed into some more formal clothes ready for the meeting.

Jean decided on a black blazer and suit pants, with a purple shirt and black tie.  He did have a matching waist coat, but didn't want to look _too_ formal for the occasion.

He decided to finish the look with his father's old cuff links, but when he went to get them, they were no where to be found.

They were the only thing he had off his father, and he brought them with him everywhere for good luck, even if they were only in his pocket. Jean searched frantically for them. In all the draws, all his pockets, even in the dust bin.

"No.God no!" Jeans breathing became heavy and his eyes began to swell. He sank down on his bed, holding in his tears. Where had he left them?

_*knock*knock*knock*_

"Jean?" Annie's voice seemed slightly concerned as she poked her head round the door, "Grisha is expecting you in a few minutes. is everything ok?"

Jean shook his head.

_No everything is most certainly not ok._  He thought, but he wouldn't dare say it.

Annie sat herself at the edge of Jeans bed.

"Tell me." She tried her best to smile at him reassuringly.

So Jean explained the entire fiasco about his father's cuff links to Annie, in hope that she may have a solution.

She didn't have a solution, but she had an idea. Annie suggested that maybe he had lost them at Eren's house or on route there, after all, he had gone through a lot during that period of time, so it made sense that maybe he lost them then.

"Why don't we go to the meeting now, and we can look for the cuff links later?" Annie suggested, "you don't need luck today. Luck is just a lie anyway. You'll be fine."

And so Jean followed Annie to the meeting hall, where he and Ymir were paraded around like livestock at a country fair.

At the end Jean was approached by many other members, congratulating him on his choice to join them, all saying he'd made the right move. It took all Jean had to escape the herd of people and find Annie. When he eventually found her, they went off to look for his cuff links.

 ~~~

The pair started off by checking the street that Jean had been thrown out into all those nights ago, but, to Jeans disappointment, there was nothing there. They then checked Annie's car, but found nothing there either. Which left one place.

"No way." Jean shut Annie up before she even said anything, "I am not going back there. I hate that guy! I threatened him for next time I see him!"

"That was a stupid move... You know how well trained he is right?" Annie raised an eyebrow, questioning Jeans sanity, and then she smirked and sarcastically said, "and yeah, sure you hate him."

"Shut the fuck up Leonhardt." Jean scowled.

"What ever Kirschstein. I'll call Mikarin see if she's found anything " Annie turned and walked back into the building, half waving at him with the back of her hand. Jean just sighed, followed close behind and headed to his room.

 

Slouching against the back of his door, he grunted.

_You've really fucked things up for yourself good, haven't you Kirschstein?_ Jean thought to himself.

~~~

"Eren? Ani?" Mikasa pushed open the door to the guest bedroom.

Eren had been spending a lot of time in there recently so she knew exactly where to find him.

"Ani, have you found a pair of silver cuff links? There carved, with a dark sapphire in the middle?"

"What? No! I'm not a fucking pussy?! D'ya think I'm wet or somin'?" Eren spat. Acting all tough and masculine.

"They're Jean's."Mikasa sighed, "And this is coming from the boy who's only interested in guys?" Mikasa raised an eyebrow and shrugged before leaving the room.

Eren grunted and rolled over on the bed. Reaching under the pillow he felt the cold metal against his hand. He pulled his hand out and produced two silver cuff links. Eren sighed.

_You've really, really fucked up Jaeger._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When will these two angry nerd boyfriends admit that they like each other?!?! It's infuriating!  
> I find it infuriating and I'm writing it! So I apologize to you!


	7. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean finds himself in yet another nightmare, and who comes to his rescue but Eren Jaeger... And after all that's happened, they find themselves oddly attracted to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is mainly smut with a nightmare at the start... So sue me!  
> I think this is gonna be quite a long story, definitely heading to the double figures.  
> The boys have got to establish themselves a proper relationship... Then I'm gonna tear it down! Mwahahahahaha .

"Hey!" Jean opened his eyes to see Eren Jaeger hanging off of the ceiling, right above his face.

"Eren?" Jean smiled.

Jean couldn't hide how flustered he was when he realized how close Eren was too him.

"What are y-" Jean was interrupted by the taste of Erens lips on his.

 _Mmm_.

Eren pulled away.

"I needed to see you." Eren whispered in Jeans ear, "I need you."

Jean quivered underneath Eren hands, but soon enough he felt claws at the end of the fingers, gripping into his skin painfully. Jean squirmed, scared to look at the Wolf above him.

_No. God no. Stop. Help someone help._

He couldn't speak. He couldn't scream. His lips were moving but he wasn't saying anything.

_Oh God. Ah. Ah. Ahhh._

~~~

"Jean! JEAN!" Eren shook Jean's shoulders roughly until he awoke.

"Fuck!" Jean screamed when he saw Eren, "Shit! Get away from me!"

Eren jumped back in shock, not expecting that reaction from Jean.

"Get away from me you wolf! You can't trick me by pretending you're him again!" Jean anger subsided and he began to appear more petrified and distressed.

"Jean it's ok..." Eren spoke with concern, "it really is me!"

As Eren slowly edged closer, Jean began to calm down slightly.

Eren sat at the end of Jeans bed, looked around the room and sighed.

"So they placed you in my old room hey?" Eren asked, looking to Jean, who just shrugged in response. "It's the identical copy of my old room at home, so that I could be in a familiar place when staying with my mother and when here... After she died I hardly returned to the house, and after running away from here I couldn't sleep in that room anymore..."

Eren looked down at the floor, looking slightly ashamed and Jean felt guilty for bringing back unwanted memories. It wasn't the first time he'd done it after all.

"What are you doing here?" Jean breaking the overly long silence that had fallen between them.

Eren stayed silent but held out his open hand to Jean. Jean stared in bewilderment at the cuff links in Eren's hand.

"Where did you?"

"They were dropped in the bedroom... Mikasa said they were yours so I thought I'd bring them to you..." Eren shrugged.

Jeans eyes almost swelled up with tears and he jumped out of his bed and hugged Eren with all his might.

"Whoahoho!" Eren laughed in shock.

"I'm sorry..." Jean pulled away, with tears streaming down his face. But Eren just smiled, and wiped the tears from Jeans cheeks.

Even after all the tears were gone, Eren kept his hand on Jean, cupping his face slightly. Jean leaned into the touch and before he knew it, he was smashing his lips against Eren's with great force.

Eren was a little taken back at first but quickly began to kiss back with passion and vigour.

Jean slid his arms up around Eren's neck and subtly caressed the hair at the nape of his neck. In response, Eren moved his hands from Jeans face to his ass and  lifted Jean onto his lap so that he was straddling him.

The blonde didn't protest and instantly started to grind on Eren's lap, hardening his already semi hard cock.

Eren moaned at the friction and Jean swallowed up the brunettes sinful noises in a heartbeat.

Eren slid his hands down into Jeans pyjama bottoms, one hand cupping his firm right buttocks and the other making its way up and down Jeans shaft.

Jean moaned into Eren's mouth and he felt the latter smile against his lips.

Jean broke the kiss, and smiling he placed his hand between Eren's peck and shoulder and forcefully pushed him flat down on the bed.

"Oh wow," Eren licked his lips and cocked an eyebrow, "and you said you'd never been with a guy before!"

"No..." Jean smiled slyly, as he began to unbutton Eren's trousers and hooked his fingers around the rim of his boxers, "I said I didn't swing that way, I never said anything about not being with another man before."

Eren raised his eyebrow even higher but was distracted when he felt Jean's soft lips around his cock.

"Oh God!" Eren shuddered as Jean took his entire length into his mouth and then slowly pulled up, releasing him with a loud pop.

Jean smiled up at Eren, with lust in his eyes as he slowly shimmied out of his own pyjamas and crawled up towards Eren until there faces were parallel.

Eren captured Jean in a sloppy wet kiss, and ran his tongue over the botton of the latter's lip, seeking entry. Jean complied and opened his mouth, giving Eren access. The two tongues collided, dancing around each other, taking in every detail of the others mouth in a battle for dominance. In the end, Eren's tongue over powered Jeans, but Jean didn't mind, because where he was, he had all the control.

Jean moved one of his hands over to blindly search for Eren's cock, and when he had it in hand, he began to pump slightly. Eren moaned again and looked up at Jean with half lidded eyes, before holding his fingers out for Jean to suck on.

And Jean did so.

After a good minute or so of Jean sucking on Eren's fingers, Eren took his hand from Jeans mouth and moved it down towards his ass, sliding in one finger. Then two. Then three. Making scissor motions as he did so.

Jean arched his back to the sensation and whined slightly - in pleasure or in pain, he did not know.

A few minutes later and Eren slid his hand out and cupped the top of Jeans thigh, capturing him in another sloppy kiss.

Jean smiled as he raised his body up, trying to keep the contact of the kiss as he did so. Eren reached his neck upwards towards the kiss, but gasped when he felt Eren slowly slid onto his dick.

"Oh _God!''_ Eren moaned as Jean began to pacefully bob up and down.

Eren knew that it would be uncomfortable for Jean for a while so he quickly matched Jean pace, rocking his hips into Jeans causing a slapping sound of skin on skin.

The brunette looked up at Jean, who had his mouth open and his eyes squeezed shut as he kept his pace up, and he found himself staring.

The blonde looked so vulnerable and just god damn sexy.

Jean opened his eyes and his gaze met Eren's.

"Mmm." Jean hummed and he reached his cold hands up Eren's t-shirt, receiving a shuddered from the younger man. Jean could feel Eren strong frame beneath him, and he hurriedly yanked off Eren's top, revealing the boys tanned, chiseled body.

Eren smiled smugly when he saw Jeans satisfied expression.

"You're so hot."Jean muttered just before a tiny scream escaped his lips. "Oh God. Right there. Right there!' Jean heaved as Eren continued to thrust into him with great power.

"Eren!" Jean moaned, "Eren, _baise-moi!!"_

Eren's eyes flicked up to Jean without hesitation.

"Again." Eren demanded, as his own breathing got heavy, "The French. Say it again."

Jean nodded frantically.

 _"Baise-moi! Baise-moi si dur!"_ Jean pressed himself down against Eren, to get him as deep as he could go, _"Me faire crier!"_

Hearing Jean moaning for him in French really riled Eren up, and he began thrust with more and more power, making Jean scream in pleasure.

By the looks of things, Jean's untouched cock would have no control over his orgasm tonight as Jean felt himself getting close.

"Eren. Eren!" Jean tried to warn, but he couldn't focus enough to speak. Soon enough, all he could see was white, and he could hear Eren's throaty chuckle.

"Sorry..." Jean panted, continuing his motions for Eren.

"Abou-t what?" Eren's breathing was becoming hitched, "I love that you - ngh - came all over me. - uhh- You dirty fucker."

Jean felt Eren's thrusts becoming irregular and he knew the boy was close.  It took Jean one last motion for Eren to practically explode inside him.

The blonde rode out Eren's orgasm until he felt the boy loosen inside him.

Jean slid off of Eren, and lay next to him, using his fingers to trace around Eren's Chiseled abs.

"Eren...?"Jean began but Eren shushed him.

"Sleep. You have training in the morning."

~~~

Jean fell asleep straight away after that, and didn't suffer from any nightmares for the rest of the night.

He only had one wish.

That Eren would be there when he awoke in the morning.

 


	8. Lonely Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Jean wake up after their incident last night, but face rather different circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only a Tiny Chapter because it's nearly 1 am here.  
> I'm so sorry for not posting for days! I had a party on Friday and just couldn't get in the flow of writing for a while.  
> I will make up for it with an extra long chapter soon :)  
> I don't wanna be one of those authors who spends ages on hiatus.  
> So here's a short little slightly angsty morning after...

"ngh" Jean rolled over in his sleep, spreading out across the bed, flinging his limbs everywhere.

"Oww" he whined as his arm hit the corner of the bedside table.

His eyes flung open and he sat up with a start. Last night.

His mind was racing as he frantically scanned his room for Eren. But he was no where to be seen.

"What?" Jean mumbled scratching his head, talking to himself, "did I dre-"

He cut himself off when he noticed the cuff links on the bedside table.

_Huh..._

He decided to get up and have a look around, but when he put his hands onto the bed to brace himself as he stood up, he was met with an odd substance.

Lifting his hand up slowly he grimaced when he realized it was semi dried cum...

 _Ew_. Was he first reaction. _But wait. That means I didn't dream it._

He gave his room another once over, checking for Eren again.

 _Nope_.

Jean sank back down on his bed, making sure to avoid the cum.

"Huh."

~~~

"Ani, wake up." Mikasa walked into the room Eren was now occupying, to be met with an interesting sight.

Eren was half on the bed and half hanging off. He was missing his t-shirt and his hair was even messier than it usually is in the morning. All the sheets and pillows were on the floor so that he was lying on a plain bed.

Eren opened one of his eyes and looked up at his sister, and Mikasa noted that he had headphones in his ears.

She couldn't help but crack a small laugh. She hadn't seen Eren like this since he used to sneak out of Wolf Street and try to sneak into bars like other 16 year olds.

_Actually no._

After Eren's dad had given up finding them, and had even sent an Assassin to try and kill his own son, Eren had sort of lost it. His own father had ordered him to be killed after all.

Despite running away from Wolf Street, part of Eren had wanted his father to find him and bring him back. To tell him that he loved him and be was sorry for everything.

Eren desperately needed family. It was his ikigai, as the Japanese call it. His reason to get up in the morning, even after all he'd been through. So finding out that his father no longer cared for his well being hit him hard.

He had started going out during the night, seeking the approval he needed from strangers that he would probably never see again.

He'd sneak out every night - despite Mikasa and Armin's protests - and meet a stranger, fuck them in an Alley or bar toilet cubicle and then come back home at about 4:00 in the morning, normally having left a shoe or another item of clothing somewhere by accident.

Apparently this time it was his t-shirt.

Mikasa cocked her head in thought.

_That's a big Item to just leave._ _  
_

"What?!?!" Eren finally grunted.

"Its 10:49." Mikasa told him and walked out of the room.

 _He stopped doing that ages ago,_ She frowned as she walked down the stairs,  _Where did he go last night?_

~~~

Eren sat on his bed in silence for what felt like an hour, but the clock said was only 10 minutes.

"Urgh!!" He screamed to himself, shoving his face in his hands.

He had just gotten up and left Jean asleep alone, as if he was just some one night stand that he could walk out on.

Eren shook his head and sighed. He had no idea what to call this emotion he was feeling.

Part of it was guilt. Jean had been in a vulnerable position. He was crying and weak, and Eren just fucked him. And then left him!

But part of the emotion was feeling sorry for himself. Feeling like Jean only had sex with him because he was thankful for bringing the cuff links, and that he's not Actually interested in Eren at all.

Eren sighed again.

The worst feeling was the regret. Not because he had sex with Jean, but because he left. He wanted to stay. To be there when Jean awoke. But what if they had sent someone in there to wake Jean and then they were both caught? Eren would have been more guilty of he had gotten Jean into trouble like that.

_But I didn't even wake him up to say goodbye!_

Eren collapsed back down on his bed with a huff.

_I'm such a fucking idiot._


	9. Love Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every thing is going well in Jeans New class and he's making friends, but when Annie's words hit a nerve Jean does something stupid, leaving Eren to pay for it with his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not the super long Chapter I promised, ill do that one when I have more time, but it is a chapter! So Enjoy!
> 
> Thanks everyone who is sticking by me through this :) x

"Today your shitty class is with me and you will be practicing your fighting methods. You better be fuckinq better than last time!" Shadis screamed as he collected Jeans class from the common room.

"Ugh." Jean rolled his eyes and he and the rest of his class followed Shadis to one of the gym rooms.

"What's wrong?" Reiner Braun, a 6'1 blonde who was built like a rugby player asked.

"Ha nothin' " Jean shrugged, "its just, I left high school, and College. Even Uni. Finished. Done. Now all that was left for me to do was make money doing what I love. Art."

Reiner stared intently at Jean as he spoke.

"And yet here I am. Back failing Gym class all over again." He concluded.

Reiner laughed a bit.

"Its not that bad!" He chuckled shaking his head.

"Yeah, maybe not for you!" Jean winged, "You've got good health and are good at this! I was crap at sports and stuff as a kid, and I'm worse now that I'm an old man!"

"Oh come now!" Reiner shrugged him off, "you're no older than I am."

"Wanna bet?" Jean cocked an eyebrow, "go on, bet on how old you think I am."

Reiner placed a tenner on 23. Bertolt Hoover, Reiner's best friend, got involved and betted on 25, and soon enough their entire class was betting on how old they thought Jean was.

 

The most popular guess was 22. People assumed he had just finished University, gotten himself a job and then decided to change his way of life and join them.

Jean just laughed. He found it flattering!

The oldest guess was placed by Annie.

"I'm not _that_ old!" Jean screeched when she made her guess. 

"Really? Because when talking to Reiner, you made it seem as if you were very old, and you have laughed at everyone else's guesses." She justified, "I know you've been working at the college for several years, and I know you worked as an artist before that. I think 36 is a reasonable guess." 

Everyone stared at Jean for a while, and eventually some of the group started nodding in agreement.

"Wait! You don't actually think I'm 36 right?!?!" Jean was mortified.

_How did we get from 22 to 36?!?!_

"Oi you fuckers!" Shadis screamed, "get back to practice or I'll make fight our best!!"

The group got into pairs, to practice their set techniques. Jean partnered with Reiner. No way in hell was her partnering with Annie. No sir. He wasn't stupid enough to do that again.

The pairs were set with blocking techniques. One would throw a punch and the other would go through, practicing the different way to block it. Then they'd swap over.

"Come on Kirschstein." Ymir called as she threw another punch at Annie, "how old are you?"

"None of you got it."Jean shrugged as he grabbed Reiner's fist mid air.

"Oh my God you're older than 36." Reiner yanked his hand away and made another swing.

"What?!?! No!" Jean fussed, "do I really look that old?!" 

The entire class stopped what they were doing and stared at Jean.

"Just tell us." Annie gave him the death stared.

"Ok, ok" Jean huffed, arms collapsing by his side, "I'm nearly 28. 

The whole class looked at him in shock at first, but soon nodded. 

"Seems legit." Someone from the back of the room spoke before everyone got back to their practice.

But what the class didn't know, was that there was a certain opal eyed boy watching them from the barracks.

"You look mighty fine for 28." Eren whispered, smiling to himself.

~~~

"Annie you can't keep bursting in here like that!" Jean waved his arms about as if it would some how make her go away.

"Jean, you've been here for 3 weeks. You should know by now that I can do as I please." She walked towards him, "I wanna see your folder."

"No!" Jean's jaw dropped as he heard Annie's request, "I haven't added anything new in a week or so anyway."

"Why not?" Annie squinted quizzically at Jean.

"Because I didn't want to!" Jean huffed. 

"Have you seen him recently?" Annie asked, catching on.

"No." Jean turned away.

Annie raised an eyebrow in question but dropped it as she saw the cuff links lying on Jeans bedside table. 

"You're a terrible liar Jean." Was all she said before leaving the room.

Jean sighed and shook his head.

"You're a terrible liar Jean." He mimicked.

 

Getting up off his bed he made his way towards the door. He walked down the red corridor, and towards the exit.

"Jean!" Jean span round to see Grisha walking towards him brashly, "Where are you going?!"

"Out." Jean said bluntly, "The room needs a fuckinq radio."

~~~ 

_*There's always a siren singing you to ship wreck,_

_Stay away from these rocks we'd be a walking disaster,_

_Just cause you feel it, doesn't mean it's there,_

_Just cause you feel it, doesn't mean it's there.*_

 

"Oh God Jean!" Jean had no idea what the name of the woman currently in his bed was, all he knew was that she was willing to fuck and he'd probably never see her again. Perfect combination.

"Jean!!" She was screaming as he thrust into her.

Jean shut his eyes and tried to picture anything but her. 

He could feel himself coming close and he didn't even care. He just kept going.

The screaming underneath him blocked out and became muffled. All he could see was white and all he could here were his own moans and pants.

 

_Oh fuck._

_Yeah._

_Uhhh_. 

~

~

"Eren!!" The name slipped out of his mouth with no warning. 

The woman underneath him looked up at him and glared, completely mortified.

"Eren?" She spat.

Jean just blinked at her blankly.

"Ugh!" She pushed him off of her, grabbed her coat and stormed out of the room and down the hall, not caring that she was still naked.

Jean was tempted to chase after her, but what was the point? Clearly it wasn't her he wanted, and he'd probably never see her again. So who cares?

Jean collapsed on his bed, with Radiohead still blasting on his new radio.

_Fuck._

 He thought.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_

 

_*We are accidents Waiting to happen,_

_We are accidents waiting to happen*_

 

~~~

 

Eren tossed and turned all night but he couldn't get comfortable.

After his night with Jean he had always struggled to sleep, but tonight was worse.

He had the horrible sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Mikarin?!?" Eren called out and Mikasa came flying into the room.

"Yes Eren?" She didn't look it, but she always worried and fussed over Eren. She would do anything for her brother.

"Could you ask Annie to find out what Jeans up to?" Eren asked innocently.

Mikasa raised an eyebrow in question but complied and called up her girlfriend.

~~~

"He did what?!?!" Eren was furious. It had only been 4 days since they slept together and now he's going and hooking up with some bimbo from the streets?!?

_Unbelievable!_

"But Eren-" Mikasa began but was quickly interrupted.

"I don't care Mika!" Eren screamed, "Clearly I mean nothing to him!"

"But Eren!" Mikasa tried again, wanting to tell Eren the reason the bimbo didn't stay the night.

"No!" He yelled, "just get out!"

Mikasa exsited the room just as Eren threw a pillow towards the door.

He sunk down on the bed and wept.

 _It's your own fault Jaeger._  He thought to himself, _You should have stayed the night_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used while Jean is fuckinq the bimbo that we're all currently hating on is Radiohead - There, There.
> 
> :)


	10. The Wolf At The Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean manages to patch up his relationship with Eren, but Will the new Wolf Street assignment get in the way? What does Mikasa have to say about all this?
> 
> Also featuring a very exciting Armin who Ships Erejean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry for not posting for a few days! It's really difficult for me to write everyday because of issues, but I promise I will put another chapter up straight away tomorrow!!  
> I now owe you guys 2 super long chapters!

"Eren!" Jean instantly sat up in bed.

Heart pounding, head hurting, sweating all over.  His mind was racing.

This Dream hadn't been like the rest. He hadn't seen Eren being killed by a wolf, and he himself wasn't being slaughtered by the beast. No. Instead it had been Eren committing the crime.

Jean was tied to a wooden chair, in a room much like the one he was in when he had first been captured by Wolf Street. This time, however, it was Eren calling the shots. Telling the goons to hurt and beat Jean.

Jean had just sat there, begging Eren to release him. Eren had complied, but Jean quickly realized that it was just a torturous mind game.

Jean was running loose in a maise trying to find his way out, but everywhere he turned he could hear footsteps behind him, and Eren's laughter getting louder and louder.

"Run if you can!" Eren cackled.

Jean was running out I'd breathe. He couldn't run for that long!

"I'm coming for you Jeanbo!"

Jean stopped in his tracks.

 _Jeanbo_.

Only his mother had ever called him Jeanbo. How did Eren get that name? But he couldn't ponder the question for very long.

Eren stepped out from the corner in front of Jean, with a wolfish grin on his face and a knife in his hand.

Just as Jean began to scream Eren's name, Eren had slashed across Jeans neck.

 

And that was when Jean awoke.

He reached to his bedside table, grabbing a tissue and wiping down his forehead.

The clock read 5:54.

6 minutes until his class meeting!

"Shit!" Jean jumped up and shoved some clothes on, he didn't bother with his hair, it would mess up by the end of the day anyway!

He stumbled out of his room, still pulling on his trousers and raced to the meeting hall.

And he made it just I'm time.

His class were just piling through the door by orders of Grisha, so Jean easily slipped in with the rest of them.

 _I wonder if anyone will notice that I've just woken up?_ Jean thought to himself before Ymir spoke.

"You look like Shit Kirschstein." Was all she said.

The rest of the class fell about laughing.

"Holy Crap Jean, what the hell happened to you?" Reiner laughed heartily.

Jean just glared at everyone.

"Nothing. Fuck off."

They all Just laughed more. l finding his bad mood hysterical.

"Silence!" Grisha called.

Everyone stopped laughing and turned to Grisha.

"This has been deemed the most promising class." Grisha began, "we have people with various different skills, all of which are top of there field. So we are setting you an assignment."

Jean felt Annie tense up next to him as if she knew what he would ask.

"We are sending you to hunt down Eren Jaeger."

~~~

"What do you mean Grisha is sending your class to hunt us down?!?!" Mikasa hissed.

"Exactly that." Annie spoke in her usual dead tone, "we've all been assigned roles, and our mission is to capture Eren. We assume that means you and Armin too."

Mikasa frowned and stormed into the kitchen.

"Whats your role?"" She asked eventually.

"My job is to take care of you and Armin." Annie couldn't look Mikasa in the eye, "to get you as far away from Eren as possible while he's being captured... I'm still awaiting Grisha's orders on what he wants done to you..."

Mikasa sighed the longest sigh she had ever done.

"And what of Jean?" Mikasa shut her eyes, dreading the answer.

"He's in charge of planning the capture process." Annie explained how Jean had mapped out and drawn the entire town, marking out everyone's set marks.

Mikasa signed again.

_If Eren found out about this he'd be heart broken._

"Annie!!" Armin came rushing down the stairs and hugged Annie, who in return just stood there.

"Armin shush!" Mikasa glared, "you'll wake up Eren!"

Loud footsteps sounded on the stairs.

_Too late._

"Guys what the fuck?! It's 7 am!" Eren whined, "its practically midnight!"

Mikasa just rolled her eyes.

_This is gonna be a long day._

~~~

Jean sat on his bed, drawing out the next part of the town.

_There's a coffee shop there... No? Wait no its an Off License! Wait... Oh for Fucks sake._

Jean threw the piece of paper on the floor next to him and huffed. He'd have to walk down there tomorrow.

* _knock_ *

"Come in!" Jean called and Grisha opened the door and walked in.

"How's the planning going?" He asked.

"Uh.." Jean paused, thinking about what to say, "its ok... I'm gonna have to take a walk round there tomorrow to try and refresh my memory."

"Do it now." Grisha shrugged.

"But Sir it's 11'o'clock. I have my lesson in half an hour." Jean glanced from Grisha to the clock and back again.

"You have my Leave Kirschstein." Grisha's voice hardened slightly, "Shadis will understand of its on my orders."

Grisha left the room and Jean began to get ready.

Shoving on a pair of black Jeans and a floral purple shirt, he put his black dress shoes on and combed back the top of his hair, gelling it back lightly, so that it was out of his face.

_Why am I putting this much effort in?!? I'm just going into the town?_

_But it's Eren's town._

_Fuck. No! I Don't feel that way!!_

He stepped out of his room and walked down the hall towards the exit.

"Looking mighty fine Kirschstein!" Someone called from the other end of the hall. Jean just stuck his thumbs up at whoever it was and left the building.

_Maybe I do feel that way?_

~~~

He wandered around the town for a while with his pen and paper, jotting down details and drawing out shops and houses.

"Jean!!" A voice called from behind.

Jean turned around to see Armin waving at him. Jean smiled, he was happy to see the blonde.

"Hey" he nodded.

"Whatcha doing?" Armin skipped up to him, all smiles with not a care in the world.

Jean's mind went blank. He couldn't tell Armin What he was drawing the town for! In fact, this whole plan was dangerous for Armin.

"Just drawing." Jean shrugged, not lying but not telling the whole truth.

"Oh cool!" Armin looked over the taller blondes shoulder, "you look nice by the way!"

"Thanks!" Jean smiled, but the guilt in his heart was becoming almost unbearable.

"You dressed up for anyone in particular?" Armin raised an eyebrow, but just as his did so Eren came storming round the corner.

"Armin! Where did you run off t- oh. Jean."

"Hi." Jean nodded awkwardly.

Eren looked adorable. His longish hair was tied up at the top of his head, exposing his whole of his face, letting the light glisten in his Opal eyes. He was in a while tank top and faded blue Jeans, with a red plaid shirt tied around his waist.

In fact, you wouldn't believe that he was one of the most dangerous people you would meet in your life. Jean couldn't help but smile at that thought.

"What you smiling at horse face?" Eren spat.

Jean was a but taken aback by that comment but replied none the less.

"I was just thinking, you look good." He shrugged.

Eren's eyes widened slightly.

"You don't look to shabby yourself." He looked Jean up and down before adding, "you out to impress another bimbo?"

"Bimbo?" Jean looked at Eren quizzically before coming to a realisation, "Annie told you about that huh?"

"Yeah. She did." Jean could see the hurt in Eren's eyes. Maybe he had been too quick to jump to conclusions on whether Eren liked him or not.

"It was a one time thing... I never do stuff like that! I was just lonely.." Jean tried to justify, "you see, I had been left alone in the middle of the night less than a week before hand... And that kinda hurts you know."

Armin stared at the two taller men, who were exchanging a pained and sorry look.

"Have I missed something here?" He shot confused looks at his best friend and then at Jean.

"Yeah.." Jean muttered, taking several steps forward towards Eren until they were standing only inches apart, "You've missed a lot."

Jean placed his hand on Eren's chin, lifting his face to him and slowly leaned in, capturing him in a soft Gentle kiss.

~~~

"Mika!!! Mika, Mika, Mika!!!" Armin ran into the house with the widest grin possible.

"What?" Mikasa stuck her head out of the kitchen door and frowned at Armin puzzledly.

"Eren and Jean are together!!!" He squealed, clapping his hands together excitedly.

Mikasa peered over Armin and saw Eren and Jean walk through the front door together, holding hands and making googly eyes.

Mikasa's heart stopped.

She could see how happy Eren was, but Jean was part of the plot to capture him!

"Eren. A word please." Eren looked up at his sister and huffed. Letting go of Jeans hand he walked over to her and followed her into the kitchen.

"What is it now?" He sighed.

"Eren, I know you like Jean," she started, "but he's part of Wolf Street now! It's not safe!" Eren frowned.

"So you dating Annie is safe?"

"That's different. She's been in wolf Street for years. They trust her completely. Jean has only been there for a month or so. It's not as safe!" Mikasa tried to reason.

"He won't get caught Mikasa! I'll teach him to be extra sneaky!"

"Ani-"

"Mikasa, we can look after ourselves!"

"Ani!"

"No Mika!" Eren spoke stubbornly.

Mikasa had no choice.

"But what if he turns you in?!?!"

Eren froze and looked up at his sister, horrified.

"What if he actually wants to be in Wolf Street? What if he's a valued member? What if he can't be trusted?"

Eren stared at his sister with wide eyes, before turning and storming out of the Kitchen.

_Oh Eren._

"What did you say to Eren?!" Jean came storming into the kitchen less than five minutes later, "he was upset, saying that you don't trust me?"

Mikasa look up at him, with her usual expression made of ice.

"I know then Wolf Street scheme to capture Eren, and I know your role in it." She said bitterly.

Jeans mouth hung wide. He opened and closed it like a fish, several times, trying to determine what to say.

"You know I would never hurt Eren." Was the sentence he settled on.

"How do I know that?" Mikasa asked, then swiftly walked past Jean and out into the living room.

Jean sighed.

_Fuck_


	11. A Wolf In Sheeps Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean gets sent on an Errand by Grisha. Is he getting more than he'd bargained for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this isn't a proper chapter, it was really just an excuse for me to fuel my obsession with suits and put one of my favourite characters in one.  
> But I've added a bit to the plot at the end, because I don't want to write a completely pointless chapter!

Jean stumbled through the Wolf Street door at 5am.

He and Eren had been together for a few days now. Previously he had made sure he'd gotten back before 3 o'clock but tonight he had over slept... Or rather Eren and morning sex are a difficult combination to turn down.

"Jean?" Annie walked out of her room fully dressed and glancing at her watch, "your late. Class starts in half an hour, and you have to get ready and have breakfast. We're doing fighting practice today."

Jean just glared at her. He was so tired that he could hardly stand and yet he still had to practice his martial arts.

"Annie, Jean!" Reiner was walking down the hall towards them, his voice was loud and rang in Jeans ears 

"Shhhh!!" Jean hissed, covering his ears.

"Ahh good you three are up!" Grisha walked out of his room and towards the three students, "I have an Errand for you before your class!"

Jeans insides crumpled up.

_I'm gonna look like Shit all day aren't I?_

~~~

Grisha sent Jean, Annie and Reiner into the market where there was a tailor shop. They were instructed to collect an order which was made several days before.

"Only half of the Order is ready, but I'll have the rest done in two days!! This is so exciting!! I haven't sewn for the Wolves in years!!" The Woman with the glasses behind the counter wouldn't stop talking.

"That's great Hanji." Annie waved off everything that the Woman said, "are they tagged?"

"Yes! Please go through, find your one and try it on! I've kept the shop empty just for you!!" Hanji clapped her hands loudly.

Annie flipped through the bags of newly sewn clothes. She passed Reiner his, and then quickly found hers, but she kept looking to find Jeans too, and for that he was grateful.

 

Jean entered one of the changing rooms and pulled his clothes out of there protective bag.

His mouth gapped open as he looked at the suit in front of him.

It was 100% Black Cashmere with a silk, cherry coloured lining going around blazers collar and lapel.

Underneath the blazer was a matching waistcoat of the same material. All the insides were lined with a crimson silk.

The matching cherry coloured tie was made of a pure silk, pulled in places to create a beautiful floral effect.

The shirt was made from Broadcloth and had the most beautiful of sheens too it. The entire suit glistened in the light.

Jean gulped. 

 

_If this is mine then Annie and Reiners must be made of gold._

 

"Jean are you changed?" Annie called from the other changing room.

"Not yet, one second!"

Jean threw off his dirty t-shirt and Jeans, relieved to get out of their filth. He reached into his bag and grabbed his linx, spraying himself all over to make sure he wouldn't soil the suit.

Slowly he slipped on the suit trousers, which were formed lightly around his body perfectly.

While admiring them, he realized they had some dark red suspenders attached.

 

 _Whoa_.

 

The shirt was light and glossy, the material was thin but smooth on his skin.

Jean shuddered.

 

_This suit is worth more than my life._

 

Jean tied up the tie and slid his arms into the waistcoat then the blazer and did up the buttons savouring every moment before stepping outside the changing room where everyone was waiting for him. 

"Nonononono!!!!!" Hanji rushed over to Jean with a horrified expression, "take the blazer and waistcoat off! Now!"

Jean did as he was told and removed the blazer.

Hanji pulled the tie, releasing it from its knot.

"If you're going to wear this suit properly, it has to be an Eldredge tie not!" She then proceeded to tie the tie in such a way that it became three parts, laying over one another and then forming the regular tail of a tie. 

"You've gotta teach me how to do that." Jean muttered.

"Now!" Hanji spoke loudly, picking up the waistcoat and once again sliding it over Jeans arms, "you must only do up the first two buttons! That last one stays undone so that the suit fits better. It is the way suits are cut now days."

She repeated the action with the waistcoat, again explaining that only two buttons must be done up.

Jean was about to turn to looting the mirror but Hanji pushed him down on a chair.

"Now let's sort out that messy hair!" She beamed, picking up a comb with a look in her eye that made Jean feel uneasy.

Hanji took the comb through his hair, and Jean winced. He had no idea there were so many knots in his hair!

The combing process took several minutes, but afterwards Hanji picked up a green and blue pot on her desk.

"This is wax." She told Jean while taking some of the substance I'm her hands, "it works like gel but you can't see it. So it doesn't make the hair go cloggy."

She slowly raked her hands back though his hair, pulling it smartly out of his face.

"There!" She clapped her wax covered hands together excitedly.

Jean stood up and looked into the mirror.

The blazer was pulled in around his waist, but came out towards the top of his body, giving his shoulders a broader look. The tie was more amazing than he had imagined, the knot was so fancy he was sure he could pass as royalty.

"Oh wait! One last thing! What shoe size are you?" Hanji nodded excitedly after hearing Jean was a size 11, and rushed to a back room, "perfect!!"

When she returned, she was carrying a pair of shiny, black, Capped Toe Oxford shoes with royal red silk laces.

Jean put the shoes on in order to please the overly excitable tailor, but when he looked in the mirror again, he realized that the shoes made the outfit complete.

The red laces matched at floral tie and the red of the lapel. The suspenders were practically invisible underneath the waistcoat and blazer, but Jean New that if he removed the coats, the suspenders would suit the laces perfectly too.

Jean couldn't help but smile at his appearance. Never in his entire life had he worn something so fine.

 

He turned round towards Annie and Reiner, not only to show then his suit but to see theirs. However, they weren't in suits, not completely anyway.

Reiner was in some Jeans with a white t-shirt and a blue blazer (which was still very well made.) His hair must have had something dusted into it became it seemed a darker blonde than usual.

Annie's hair was the same as Reiner's and appeared darker than usual. Her makeup had been done too. A blue eyeshadow and dark eyeliner made her eyes seem larger, and a bright pink lipstick made her seem cheerier and brighter than normal.

She was in a pair of royal blue shorts with a high-school-cheerleader style tank top and a Varsity Jacket that said "Corporal" on the back.

Jean laughed.

 

_Annie? A cheerleader? That's gotta be a joke!_

 

"Fuck off Jean." She may have looked more exciting but her voice was dull as ever.

"Yeah, not all of us get undercover clothes as dressy as you!" Reiner actually looked slightly annoyed at that.

"Undercover?" Jean stopped laughing and looked between his two friends. 

Reiner raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't think we'd be doing this assignment without cover did you?"


End file.
